The present invention relates to valve controllers, and more particularly to digital valve controllers for controlling valves and/or valve actuators.
Conventional approaches for controlling valves typically involve analog valve controllers. Such controllers do not typically provide event logging, are not configurable, are not programmable, and are not scalable.
Furthermore, current valve controllers do not typically provide remote monitoring and control capability, don not properly support customer troubleshooting and training, don't adequately support automated health monitoring, diagnostics, and testing, and don't provide predictive maintenance. Current controllers aren't adequately customizable by either the customer or the vendor, and they do not adequately support easy setup.
It would be useful to provide a controller solution that mitigates one or more of the above shortcomings. Furthermore, a controller that supports redundant controllers and/or power supplies to increase controller reliability would also be useful.